


It's You

by blackrosebloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minor Xiuchen, Mutual Pining, minor sebaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosebloom/pseuds/blackrosebloom
Summary: The journey of unexpected engagement





	1. Chapter 1

“Jongin, order for table 5. Thank you.”  
“Soo, that’s the last order for tonight.”  
“Thanks Myeon-hyung.”  
“Minseok hyung, Jongdae and Yixing are ready on the stage.”  
“Aye Chef.”  
“Kyungja, my favorite pasta, please.”

 

That’s the life Kyungsoo and his friends, Eden Garden Bar and Restaurant. He is the head chef, while Kim Junmyeon is the manager, Kim Jongin the maknae as the head butler. Kim Minseok runs the bar while Kim Jongdae the ballad indie singer and his producer and manager Zhang Yixing handle the stage. Most of them met at the college or friends to each other. Kyungsoo met Junmyeon, his senior at the university. They joined the same drama club even though both study culinary and business respectably. 

Jongin is Junmyeon’s younger brother, refusing to part ways with his brother. Following his steps almost everywhere. He just graduated few months ago from dance department and spent his free time helping his brother and best friend managing their restaurant. They actually came from quite affluent family that also help establish the Eden 5 years ago. 

Kim Minseok, Junmyeon other best friend from high school, met Kim Jongdae and his manager Yixing at underground singer competition, a year before Eden was established. He fall in love at the first sight for Jongdae and now they are close to the 6 years anniversary. They sings every time they were not busy with performing and other activity.

The one who always refers him as Kyungja is Byun Baekhyun his cousin. Kyungsoo lost his parents when he was a child, in a very bad accident. Since the accident, his aunt, Baekhyun’s mom took him home and loves him like her own child. Baekhyun is working as a doctor in Heart Hospital, plead to protect Kyungsoo at any cost. He always act Kyungsoo’s older brother despise their age different in less than a year. 

Kyungsoo, after the devastated accident at his young age, affect his mental health. He formed some kind of hatred or phobia towards hospital. Condemn the facility failed to save his family. Baekhyun saw it all, how Kyungsoo once suffered from high fever and his Mom drove them to nearest hospital. Instead of getting better, Kyungsoo started to hyperventilated and crying in his aunt embrace, asking for home. Since that day, Baekhyun sets his dream to become a doctor to protect Kyungsoo from any sickness, so he doesn’t need to go to hospital ever.

 

What Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that one night, someone called his aunt about some old promises from his deceased parents.

 

***

 

“Soo, can you come over tomorrow?” Kyungsoo immediately check his watch and dial his aunt, instead of answering her text message, after make sure he won’t interrupt her sleep.

“Ma, are you okay?” Kyungsoo voices his concern after his aunt answer the phone.   
“Of course, I am. I miss you, Soo.”   
“Soo, is that Mom? Oh, God. She loves you more than me.”  
“Of course, because I love her more than you.”  
Kyungsoo can hear his aunt laugh over the phone.  
“Bring Baekki with you tomorrow. I’ll cook, leave the restaurant to Junmyeon for a night, okay?”   
Kyungsoo knows he can’t win an argument with his Ma and agree to come. “See you tomorrow, Ma. I love you.”   
He disconnected the call and bring Baekhyun him kimchi pasta.   
“Tomorrow at 5PM Baek, don’t be late.” The latter just shrug and thank his cousin before inhaling his food.   
“Hyung, Ma needs me tomorrow. Is it okay?”  
“Yeah, there is no VIP guest tomorrow. I can cover with the usual.” Junmyeon pats him at back and steal one of Baekhyun’s chicken breast. “Thanks hyung.” Kyungsoo smiles while Baekhyun whines to the manager. 

 

***

Chanyeol groans for umpteen times. Something wrong in his newest draft deal with the American dealer. He can’t agree with their proposal but he needs the parts to his new ship that projected to sail next month. Without those parts, he has to postpone the ship launch and the ticket process will be delayed as well. He cannot risk it. Now, the headache getting worse as the deadline is coming closer.

“HYUNG! I know the way!”  
Chanyeol jerks from his chair when someone barged in his office. The one and only Oh Sehun, his assistant and his most trusted friend.   
“Ups, sorry. Did I interrupted something?” Chanyeol shakes his head and motions Sehun to get closer. “What it is? Did you find a way?”  
“Oh, yes hyung. How about we lower the price but with offering the new contract to machine maintenance to Jetstars subsidiaries? They have sub company that working on maintenance and stuff, and got excellent grades as well. We don’t have the capability to oversee the biggest engine we ever encounter. This is a good chance to learn as well.”  
Chanyeol took the tablet from Sehun hand, and it shows all the reports and calculation almost the same with his own. But Sehun got more information as he stated before. The maintenance company. 

“Oh Sehun, you are genius!”   
“Of course, I am.” The younger beams with smile. “Now can we go home please? I am tired, hyung.” 

Chanyeol chuckles at his antics. Ever since they were kids, Sehun always attach to him. His parents worked in Park's Ship Industry for so long and when Sehun was introduced to Chanyeol, he was ecstatic and treat him as his own older brother. He agrees with the younger and starts to pack his bag. “Let’s go then. I’ll continue tomorrow.”

Chanyeol finally checks his phone when he got home, just 20 minutes outside the city. He prefers a quiet neighborhood than the heart of the city.   
“Oh, shit.” 5 missed calls and about 10 messages from his Mom. He quickly shoot his answer, silently hoping his Mom already in her deep sleep.  
But, the ringing on his phone prove his assumption wrong.

“Yeollie, are you working overtime again?” Chanyeol feels guilty hearing his Mom worried about him.  
“Ugh, yes. Mom, sorry for not checking my phone before. I—“   
“It’s okay Yeollie. As long as you eat your dinner and sleep well. So, me and your father have something to tell. Can you come tomorrow? Well, I mean today’s dinner?” Chanyeol can’t say no to his Mom and instantly agree.  
“Oh, God. The proposal.” Chanyeol groans before reaching his laptop and working again so he can attend the dinner without any hitch. 

 

“Wait, wait? Are being serious now, Pa? Mom?”

Chanyeol relief the dinner was over when his parents delivered the news. He is engaged or in some kind of pre-arrange married.   
“So, did you said that I am engaged with one of your best friend’s son? Son? What if I refused to date or even marry a man?”  
“Chanyeol, please sit down. Let your Pa explain.”  
Chanyeol was bit taken back that he unconsciously standing from his seat.

“Jin Woo was my best friend from hometown, he helped me a lot through the bad times. When he and his wife died, I promised to take care their son. But I was struggling too and his sister in law took the responsibility. I am not getting any younger Chanyeol, but I can’t forget my promise to Jin Woo. You are my last kid who still single and I know you open to both man and woman. So, yeah… At least help this old man, Yeol.” 

That was quite a long speech from his Dad, and Chanyeol knows that rarely happens. He looked at his parent back and forth before sighing. “Okay, okay. Wait. Let me catch my breath.” Chanyeol massage his nape, as if it will ease his burden. “This is ridiculous.” He keeps the saying to himself.  
“His name Doh Kyungsoo, Yeol. He is about your age, I think. He is a chef now.” Chanyeol shots a “really” look to his Mom.  
“I think both of you already made the decision for me.”

 

Chanyeol’s tighten his grips on the wheel and looks at his passenger seat, where several photos of someone. Black rim glasses, big round eyes, and framing by cute face. Doh Kyungsoo. He puts the name on the face. 

In normal situation, Doh Kyungsoo is totally Chanyeol’s type. He has cute face, and Chanyeol likes someone who looks cute. But, this is not normal situation for him. He is currently single after his last girlfriend got knocked out by her old flame. Another sad love story for busy man like Chanyeol.   
Like his father said, he open to both man and woman and obviously his parents never complain about that and accept his preferences with big heart. 

But, this.   
This is new. This is totally new territory for him. Being tied to someone. And he don’t know what to do.

30 minutes ago he left his parents mansion with heavy and confuse heart, without realizing he punched Eden Garden address in his GPS. 

Now, he sitting inside his car, starring into Eden Garden direction, which is already close except for the bar.   
He decided to check the place out.

 

***

Kyungsoo was baffled, no, more like stunned, when his aunt tell him about the engagement. Kyungsoo remember about Uncle Park that hugged him while sobbing really hard. Even harder than Kyungsoo itself. He keeps saying sorry and having breakdown moment beside Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo also remember his aunt telling him that the same Uncle Park sent him an allowance every month. He wants to help Kyungsoo and his aunt financially, and Kyungsoo gave up rejecting the help. Then he decided to used the money to fund the restaurant. The same Park family also attended his restaurant and bar opening. Again, sobbing in his arms, saying he is proud of him.

But Kyungsoo never saw this Park, Park Chanyeol. He saw his older brother and older sister, but he never met the youngest Park. Uncle Park always said something about his youngest son, saying he was away, studying in other country. Aunt Park also speaks highly of her son, expressing her love. But, again Kyungsoo never know why until today.

 

“Soo, Ma has to tell you something.”

And then Kyungsoo only silently thank that the news broke when they finish Ma delicious dinner. Even Baekhyun is surprised.  
“Wait Mom? So Kyungsoo is engaged to Uncle Park’s youngest son?”  
“Ugh, yes? I know it must be confusing.”

“Ma?”  
“Park Jong Soo and Doh Jin Woo were best friend from the same hometown. Your parents and Park family always had each other back, they promise to protect their family too. Jongsoo oppa told me that they make a promise to marry their children to maintain the close relation. And you Soo yah. I know you. You never interested in dating let alone married. Jongsoo oppa also concerned and he proposed this forgotten idea to me. I—I just want you to be happy, Soo-yah.”

Mama Byun starting to sob silently making Kyungsoo heart weak and walks closer to his aunt, to give her a hug,  
“Me too, Soo-yah.”  
Baekhyun whines and joins the group hug.  
“I’ll—umm, I’ll try? But, I won’t promise anything okay? I’ll try to…umm, know him?”  
“That’s enough, Soo-yah. That’s enough for now.” His aunt plants kisses to him and Baekhyun before she stands up to get the dessert.

“So, my man is getting a man for himself.”  
“Shut it, Baek.”  
“Oh, come on. I am happy for you. I know you never had a relationship before, even interested in one. But this is huge decision for you, I am glad you want to try.” The doctor pats his back and Kyungsoo can feels his cheek burning.

Kyungsoo never care about his love life, he never—never fall in love before. All of his friends say he is cute and mysterious, as his attractive traits. Countless flirting since high school, university, even after he become a Chef and restaurant owner. Both men and women attracted to him but Kyungsoo always politely rejected them, he gave no respond or interest to dating. Especially when he managed to establish his own brand alongside with his friends. He has his own promise to make his aunt happy, to repay her and her family.

But, this is different. His aunt asking him to be happy himself. 

The truth hits him hard.

What makes him happy? His own happiness. He never thought about it. 

The dinner flashed with Kyungsoo drowning at his own thought, and he asked Baekhyun to drop him at the restaurantm saying that he needs to check on something.  
“Soo, you deserved to be happy. I love you like my own brother, so I’ll support whatever you decision.” Baekhyun said good night and continued with the driving.

And that when he bumps to a man at his restaurant front door.

 

***

Chanyeol turns and find someone with The All Techno Club hat sat on the floor. He stretch his hand to help him up. 

And like magic.  
Those eyes staring back at him.

The eyes that few minutes ago staring back at him from the photo.  
But now, those eyes staring at him directly, with more curiousity.

Doh Kyungsoo’s eyes.

***

“So, umm, you are Doh Kyungsoo?”  
“Yeah and you are Park Chanyeol.”  
“We finally meet.”  
“Yeah, we are.”  
Kyungsoo nervously gulps his whiskey, and Chanyeol mirrors him. Both scrunch their face, feeling the bitterness of the drinks.   
Both silently checking each other from their periphery. For Kyungsoo, Chanyeol is a giant, easily towering him earlier at the door. He wears stripped suit with black shirt and he already undo his black tie.

“So,..”  
“Mr. Park…”  
They turn and speak simultaneously.  
Chanyeol chuckles, and Kyungsoo studied him with confused eyes.  
“Something funny?”  
“Call me Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. We are ‘engaged’, remember?” Chanyeol puts quotation symbols with his fingers and smiles nervously. “Well, I think that’s makes you came here too.”

Kyungsoo makes mental notes to thanks Minseok, ushering people out from the bar, leaving them alone. “Funny, is it? We trapped in to this agreement.”  
“A bit, but I am sorry Kyungsoo, I love my parents and decided to give it, no, us, a try.”  
“I am not saying I against it, right?”  
“Hm?” Kyungsoo almost chokes on his whiskey, seeing Chanyeol’s comical expression.  
“Well, be patient with me, okay? I am not good at this.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
Kyungsoo fidgets nervously when Chanyeol pushed his phone to him. He looks at his side and a smiley man, hoping the other take the phone.  
“Maybe, we can start from giving each other phone number?”

 

***

“Park Chanyeol, the youngest children from Park Jungsoo and Lee Yongmi, the most wanted bachelor last year. 32 years old, 2 years older than Kyungsoo hyung, 186 cm and 86 kg. He built his own business venture, the cruise ship and currently invested in music indie industry. His assistant, Oh Sehun, same age with me, loyal to him since forever. Jongdae hyung and Yixing hyung also knows him, but he went by his pen name: Loey. Live at his small house 20-30 minutes outside the city, with his dog, Toben. His relationship status: currently single. He dated both men and women before. Weakness: as long as I know, none. He never shows any weak point. Bottom line: he is perfect.”  
Jongin finished his ‘presentation’ about Park Chanyeol. All of the staff member of Eden Garden or Kyungsoo friends gathers in the restaurant meeting room, even Byun Baekhyun is present as well.

“What it is? And Baek, what are you doing here, instead at the hospital?”  
Baekhyun wiggle his finger to Kyungsoo, “Took a half day off. This is important moment for my soulmate. His first relationship!”

“Byun Baek!”

The room full of laughter and hand tosses here and there, they love teasing the Chef. Kyungsoo massage his nape, because of sudden headache. Junmyeon walks closer to him and pats his back. “We just excited for you, Soo. You know, we are here for you.”

“Ugh, alright alright. Let’s get back to work, shall we?” Everyone in their good mood and walk out from the room to prepare the day. Baekhyun staying as the last person with Kyungsoo.

“Soo, are you really alright? I mean, about this. I am excited for you but I worried too.”   
“Funny, Baek. Moment ago you just dancing through my pain” Kyungsoo barks but no bite. He always has soft spot for his cousin.  
“Give me my hug today.” His cousin is a hugger and now Kyungsoo is held in his tight embrace.  
“I love you, cous. I’ll protect you. Now, off to work! Bye, cutie!!” He is messing with Kyungsoo hair before half running to the door.   
“Safe drive!”

 

“So, Mama Park said you are engaged.”  
“…”  
“Can I meet my future brother in law?”  
“No, Sehun.”  
“Come on, hyung. Mama Park said he is cute. I want cute friend.”  
“You are talking like a child.”  
“I do! I am a child.”

Chanyeol chuckles at Sehun’s antics. Their meeting with the spare-part dealer went well and thanks to Oh Sehun’s idea, they secured a really good deal. Chanyeol’s now spoil the younger with good dinner. “Hyung, can I be the best man?”

“Depends. And Sehun, stop talking about the wedding.”

Chanyeol fidget with his phone, typing and erasing in his message app. “Doh Kyungsoo” contact appear at the top of the app. He and Sehun got back from dinner and he just finished shower. 

He wants to know this guy more, he is cute. And totally Chanyeol’s type. From his mother story, he also independent and family man. He lost both of his parent at young age but he managed to get his life together during that time. 

Chanyeol decided to send a message to the Chef.  
“Hey, Kyungsoo.”

He is now more nervous about the answer. But as the time goes by, 2 hours after the text, there is no answer from the other. He sighs and let the fatigue sinks in. 

 

Kyungsoo just finished closing the bar, because Minseok took a day off because of severe flu. While Junmyeon took care of the restaurant, the Chef opening the bar and managing it by himself. If Minseok absen was not enough to make his day miserable, a male customer tried to touch him inappropriately. Lucky for Kyungsoo, the security noticed and dragged the man out, maybe forever from Eden Garden bar and restaurant. 

Few glasses shattered thanks to the intoxicated customer and Kyungsoo had to camp longer at the bar to make sure everything has been taken care of.  
He throws himself at the meeting’s room couch, noticing the clock shows it almost 3am in the morning. He has no energy to travel back to his apartment and decided to sleep in the restaurant. He gets up to pick the spare blanket and pillow, also his neglect phone on the table.

Few message from Baekhyun and Ma, and their restaurant group chat. He close everything until he came to last message. 

“Oh, shit,”  
The short message “Hey, Kyungsoo” really makes Kyungsoo sits upright and his sleepy mind evaporate to air. The timestamp shows Chanyeol sent that message almost 5hours ago. Kyungsoo take a deep breath and realize there is no point answering the text right now.  
“I am so bad at this.” He drifts off to sleep.

 

Chanyeol wakes up to his Mom call that morning, asking about his progress with Kyungsoo. He told her the truth, that nothing worth reported. He ended the call and a text message comes in just before he put the phone.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Sorry for late reply.”  
Chanyeol touched the message really quick and called the number without wasting any time. The dial tone ringing three times before the other answer it.  
“Hi, Chanyeol.”  
“Hi Kyungsoo.”  
“Um, I am sorry about last night.”  
“Rough night?”  
“Um yeah, Minseok hyung was sick and male customer acting up.”  
“Kyungsoo?”  
“Um yeah?”  
“I like your voice.”  
“…”  
“Wait, don’t get it a wrong way. I—I don’t know, Kyungsoo. Maybe it just an obligation for you, but I want to at least being friend with you.”  
“Um, okay.”  
“I don’t have many friends growing up, maybe just Oh Sehun.”  
Kyungsoo leans to his pillow, seeking comfort. “Really? But you are the most wanted bachelor of this country…”  
“I—wait, how do you know?”  
“Umm, internet?”  
Chanyeol fix his pillow, “So you stalk me?”  
“NO!” Kyungsoo bit sound excited, “It was my cousin and friends… They, umm, tried to make sure you are safe.”  
Kyungsoo can heard Chanyeol’s laugh over there, and he can help to chuckles along. They talked a bot about a lot of things, before Chanyeol realize he has to go.

“Kyungsoo?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for talking to me. Sadly, I have to go but I hope we can talk, later?”  
“Yes, Chanyeol. In fact, you can come to the restaurant any time if you want to.”  
“Ugh, really, Soo?”  
Kyungsoo trying not to comment on that nickname, “Yes, Chanyeol. I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
“Thank you, Soo. I—um, I gotta go.”  
“He called me, Soo.” Kyungsoo talks to himself, more like convincing himself. The phone call was ended several minutes ago and Kyungsoo still holding his phone.

 

***

Chanyeol visited Kyungsoo more frequently at the restaurant, and sometimes Kyungsoo went to Chanyeol’s office. Lunch delivery as an excuse. No one complaining though. Chanyeol meet all of Kyungsoo closest friends and even Sehun flirts with Baekhyun, “He is cute like his brother, hyung. Might pocket him to everywhere.” He said when they met for the first time. Chanyeol just sighs in disbelief. “You are unbelievable.”

 

“Sehun, where is Chanyeol?”  
“Ugh, Chanyeol hyung is working, Soo-hyung.”  
“But, he hasn’t return my calls and messages for 3 days.”  
“Ugh.”  
“Sehun.”  
“Okay.”

 

Now Kyungsoo standing in front of Chanyeol’s house gate. Chanyeol once told him that he lives in suburb 20 minutes from the central, but Kyungsoo didn’t believe him. Pegged him as apartment guy in the middle of busy city.   
The taller man has been missing without any message for 3 days and Kyungsoo is a bit concern. After asking Sehun and bribed him with kimchi pasta and Baekhyun’s schedule, he is finally here, 5 minutes ago exiting from his cab. He bought foods from his own restaurant, hesitating to push the bell. 

“Kyungsoo?”  
Kyungsoo jerks a bit and lose his balance, causing by startled and nervousness. A hard but warm surface and a pair of hands hold him from behind, “What are you doing here?”  
“Ugh, hey, Chanyeol.”   
Chanyeol easily shadowing Kyungsoo with his height and body, now stirring the Chef to face him. “How do you find my place?”

Kyungsoo study a person in front of him. Black hoodie and ripped jeans but he can see something wrong with Chanyeol. He let out faint smile, “Can we go inside? I bought food.”  
Chanyeol looks down and noticed the bags in Kyungsoo’s hands. “Oh, ugh. Okay. Sorry.”

“Sorry, it’s a mess.” The taller picks few things from the floor and walks to the kitchen. 

They work in silent, while Chanyeol helps the Chef preparing the food. No one wants to speak first. Kyungsoo knows something wrong with Chanyeol’s behavior but decided to give him time. He just wants to make sure that Chanyeol is fine. “Let’s eat, shall we? I’ll leave after you eat.” Chanyeol shoot a disappointed looks to towards Kyungsoo but the latter pretend not to see it. 

Kyungsoo stands up and gathers all the dishes to the sink. He busy himself when Chanyeol hug him from behind. The taller puts his hoodie over his head and snuggles on Kyungsoo shoulder. “I am sorry,” he said with muffled voice. Kyungsoo can feel the taller sniffing and sobbing behind him, and his body shaking.  
Kyungsoo puts his hand over Chanyeol’s and turn to face him. “Hey hey,” the Chef caresses and wipes the tears, then pulls him closer. “It’s okay, I am here…” They stay like that for quite a long time before Chanyeol tugs Kyungsoo and lead them to the couch.

“Soo, can you stay?”  
“I’ll stay…” 

Chanyeol is obviously bigger than Kyungsoo but the way curls and leans his body to hug Kyungsoo making him looks small. Kyungsoo stroking his hair and the taller closes his eyes, enjoying the touch. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“…”  
“It’s okay, if you don’t want to.”

 

“…I failed.”  
Kyungsoo stay silent but continue to stroking Chanyeol hair, the latter now rest his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, and taking Kyungsoo's free hand into his possession.   
“…I made a mistake that cost the company quite a lot, I failed, Soo.” He plays with Kyungsoo hand, massaging and studying every inch of his hand. “I think I let my family down.” 

They falls into silent once again before Chanyeol suddenly sit down. “Soo, can you stay? Please?” The latter looks like drench puppy with his puffy eyes and pout. And without waiting Kyungsoo answers, he tugs him to master bedroom. 

He strip his ripped jeans and hoodie, then sit at the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo follow him, and sit next to Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol, this is why you went missing?” The taller nods.

Kyungsoo tugs him and hug him close, “You are amazing, Chanyeol. Mistakes are allowed, it makes you feeling alive, ups and downs, makes you appreciate everything you have. Promise me, never hides like this ever again. Just, just don’t make me worried.”  
“You are worried?”  
“Of course, I am. I had to bribe Sehun to locate you. You are, uhm, my fiancé? Or friend? I don’t care about the status but no more hiding, okay?”  
The taller nods again.

“Chanyeol, look at me.” He tilted Chanyeol's chin to face him. “I hate seeing you like this, but I can stay. To make you feel better. Now, sleep okay? I’ll stay.” Again, the taller just nods and gets closer. Later, both sleeping in each other arms, seeking safe haven for the night. 

 

Kyungsoo learned from Mama Park that Chanyeol sometimes suffered from his inferior complex, the feeling that he can’t please his family and feels small towards his siblings. He hates failures, makes him feel small and vulnerable. His family is the example of happy and successful one, put big burden to his shoulders. He always felt small and afraid to fail, disappoint his family. That’s makes Kyungsoo took the bold moves and visited him today. He feels that Chanyeol’s missing do something with his inferior complex and panic attack.

Kyungsoo wakes up earlier than Chanyeol, finding the latter snuggles closer and hugging Kyungsoo’s arm like a child. Kyungsoo reaches to rake the taller raven hair, a bit messy and sticky from sweat. He is trying to reach his phone when Chanyeol’s tighten his embrace. “Soo, don’t leave…” he said. “I’m not, Chanyeol. But I need to call Junmyeon hyung.” Kyungsoo can feels the hands allow him to move a bit, but not leaving him.

“I have a question, do you always this clingy?” Kyungsoo disconnect the call, saying he won’t be able to go to restaurant, and back to Chanyeol.  
“Um, yes? Time like this, I hate it but I don’t know. I never show this side to anyone.”  
“Anyone but me?”  
“Um, you make me comfortable, Soo…”  
“Alright, big guy. Let’s get up, okay? I’ll cook…”  
“Um, Soo?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Grocery first.”  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes in disbelief.

 

***

“So, Kyungja… Did you locked and sealed the deal with the handsome fiancé?”  
“Baek, stop it.”  
“Junmyeon hyung said you took half day leave… You did that just for Mom, and now Chanyeol, never did that for me. And you spent a night with him… Nothing happens?”  
“Nope.” The Chef emphasize the p.  
“Oh, come on, Soo! Don’t be shy….”  
“Working schedule, Baek. You gonna be late.”  
Just in time, Baekhyun’s phone is ringing with “Annoying” caller ID pops out.  
“Ugh, bye Soo.” Baekhyun groans before picking up his phone. “I told you not to pick me up,” before closing Kyungsoo’s apartment door. They live just across the apartment hall, Baekhyun insist they inseparable but need their own privacy. Their mom said it just a waste of money, but that Baekhyun always spend his day off and breakfast in Kyungsoo’s place. 

 

“Baekhyun said Kyungsoo is a virgin, did you popped his cherry last night?”  
Chanyeol chokes on his coffee because of Sehun’s words. “What? No, Oh Sehun. TMI.”  
“Oh, come on hyung. You like him.”  
“No comment on that.”  
“Deny it big brother, but your lover is calling.”  
Sehun can see Chanyeol scramble really fast to locate his phone, but no call or message from the Chef.  
“See?”  
“Out, Oh Sehun. I want the report in 2 hours.”  
“Wait! The meeting still in 3 days.”  
“I want it before lunch.”  
Sehun groans and walks to the door, not before he turns around and said something to his boss, “But, hyung. You recover really quickly this time. I need to thank Kyungsoo hyung though.”  
Chanyeol comes to realization, thanks to Sehun’s words. He always struggling at least a week, but thanks to Kyungsoo’s visit yesterday, he feels a lot better. The foods, the hugs, and Kyungsoo’s heartbeat. Strangely, it calms him down. Something begins from stupid promise, slowly grows to Chanyeol’s heart. 

 

Kyungsoo’s restaurant is busy for upcoming weekend. The restaurant has been enrolled to a competition and a wedding will take place almost at the same time. All crews are working really hard for this moment. Especially Kyungsoo, because he needs to create new menu to the competition and dealing with the wedding requirement. 

“Shit, Soo. The Michelin’s.”  
Junmyeon barged in to the meeting room, bring an envelope. “They want to review you for the Michelin Star. This weekend.”  
“Oh. Shit.”

The load of his job this weekend already overwhelming him, but the Michelin Star is his dream since he can remember. He took his glasses and pinched his nose bridge. “Alright, I can do this. Right, hyung?” Junmyeon pats him at the back, “We will help Soo, you can do this.”

 

Exhausted. Kyungsoo is totally worn out, the weekend went good as the wedding and Michelin Star inspection went successfully. Also they succeed submit the event material to the competition on time. Kyunsoo headache getting worse when he asked everyone to get home first, leaving him behind to lock the restaurant. 

 

“Soo?”   
Even Kyungsoo can heard Chanyeol’s voice in his restaurant.   
"Shit."  
And then everything goes black.

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with headache and bright light attacking his eyes. A sting on his left hand and smells like disinfectant. He remove the IV drip from his hand and try to get off from his bed when Chanyeol comes into his sight, “Soo, are you okay?” Kyungsoo feels like he wants to vomit, realizing he is in hospital. Chanyeol panicked when he saw Kyungsoo hand bleeding and the IV needle abandoned on the floor.

“Chanyeol… Get me home, I hate this place.”  
“But, you passed out.” He pushed the call button to notify the nurse.   
“Call Baekhyun, I want home.”  
“But, Soo…”  
“Don’t– ,”  
“Kyungsoo!!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned and found Baekhyun is there.  
“Baek, take me home.” Kyungsoo now half way to leave his bed. Shaking and pale, like he is really afraid of something. But, thanks to his headache and nauseous, he lost his balance, luckily Chanyeol is there to hold him.  
“Okay, Soo. We will take you home,” Chanyeol try to retaliate but Baekhyun mouthed “I’ll explain later.” Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo to get on his car when Baekhyun told him to stay with at the back. ”I’ll be back in 5.”

Chanyeol holds the smaller man close and he still shaking and he can still feel the fever spiking up. Baekhyun climb to the driver seat and it seems he bought medical kit with them. The 20 minute drive to Kyungsoo’s apartment feels like hours, because of traffic and rain. The shaking is gone but Kyungsoo seems overwhelm with his fever and headache. He keeps his eyes close and Chanyeol can tell he is also in pain. The taller took Kyungsoo hand and starts to massaging it, try to calming his nerve. 

Baekhyun parked Chanyeol car at the designated parking area and help Chanyeol to get Kyungsoo to the lift. The younger seems really weak and Chanyeol decided to piggyback him. “Oh, Kyungsoo gonna pissed when he get better.” His cousin giggles and shot the scene real quick with his phone before punch the lift button. 

They managed to get Kyungsoo to his bed and Baekhyun set the IV drip once again, this time to Kyungsoo right hand. “Chanyeol, maybe you can get his clean clothes there.” He motion to Kyungsoo cupboard. They help him get change and let out a relief sigh. “I can’t stay here, Chanyeol. I need to go back to hospital.” Baekhyun signaling his leave to Chanyeol. 

“It’s okay I can stay, I can change his drip as well, took the paramedic training every year. No worries. But, can you tell me what happen back there?”  
Baekhyun walks closer to Kyungsoo bed to check him and fix his blanket. “My love here, is having Achilles heel. It’s the hospital he hates. He lost his parent in hospital at the same time, that’s why. He can’t drive because he is afraid, even he was afraid to board on the car. He hates ambulance blaring sound and the hospital smell. He took cuisine journey to combat his fear for blood, but that’s it, he still hates hospital. That’s why I promised him, to become a doctor who can treat him when he sick, so he won’t have to visit that place.”

“I – I didn’t know. I am sorry.”   
“It’s okay Chanyeol.”  
“He passed out when I arrived at the restaurant.”  
“It’s okay.” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol shoulder, “Stay with him, okay? Change his drip and after this bottle wake him to eat something. I have to go.”

Chanyeol nods and thank Baekhyun before he leaves.  
He undone his belt and undo his shirt button, leaving his under shirt to get comfy. He then decided to check Kyungsoo’s fridge and fix some food to them. He just in time finishing the food and checking Kyungsoo’s drip, after change it to the new one. The latter stirs a bit and try to get up and Chanyeol fix his pillow to support his back. 

“Hey, feel better?” The taller check Kyungsoo’s temperature by touching his fore head, still burning a bit.   
“A bit, my head still spinning.”  
“And you still burning. Wait a minute.” Chanyeol walks out once again and come back with the food.  
“Don’t worry, your kitchen still intact and my food is edible. I’ll help you.”  
“Ugh, I don’t want to eat.”  
“You have to, Baekhyun leave me with the responsibility.”  
Kyungsoo groans and unless he wants to hear Baekhyun whines, he obeys Chanyeol’s words. He took few mouthful and drink his medicine.   
“Chanyeol…”  
“Hmm?” The taller now working to remove his IV needle.  
“Are– are you going home?”

Chanyeol looks at his patient for today and reach out to caress his cheek. “I’ll stay, Soo.”  
Kyungsoo scoots a bit and pats the spot nervously, “here?”  
“Can I?”  
The other just nods and avoids Chanyeol gaze. They laid back in silence, before Chanyeol tugs Kyungsoo closer and hold him. “Is it okay? Soo?” He gets no answer but only nods and Kyungsoo snuggle closer.

 

“I am sorry, about today… I don’t know, you, you know hates hospital…”  
“NO!” Kyungsoo quickly pulls himself away from Chanyeol. “I mean, no. You- you are doing a good job. I am sorry.” Chanyeol puts his hands and cups Kyungsoo cheek. “Hey hey, it is okay.” Chanyeol let his hands stay on Kyungsoo’s cheek.   
“You are still burning.”   
“Hmm.” The smaller just hum his agreement.  
“And…” Chanyeol feels brave and trails his thumb to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Your lips, are chapped.”  
“Um, because of my fever?”  
Chanyeol tilted Kyungsoo’s chin and scout closer.  
“Let me fix it…”  
Before Kyungsoo can answer, Chanyeol’s lips already with his. The kiss was tender and soft, because Chanyeol was a bit timid and unsure. He was waiting the other bad reaction, shove him over or get angry. But the other did nothing, and after a second, the chef’s hand traveled to his neck, fixing the angle.

 

“Stupid Yeol.”   
“Hm?”   
“You gonna get my fever.”  
“’S okay…and you have to tend me later.” Chanyeol replied before tucking Kyungsoo closer and caress his back, lulling him to sleep.

 

“Oh God, my eyes.”  
“Shut it Doctor Baek, this is totally blackmail material. Chanyeol Park 0, Sehun Ooh 1.”  
“Jezz.”

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes two to tango.

Kyungsoo can’t help but keep touching his lips, when he is not working at the kitchen. Sometimes he checks his phone, even when it’s not ringing. His mind still in haze about yesterday, at his apartment. He remember the sweet Chanyeol who tenderly took care of him, the hug, the touch, and the kiss. The taller already left when Kyungsoo woke up in the afternoon, with small notes on his side table. 

“Eat, I ordered some food. Drink your water and medicine. See you next week. -PCY”  
Later he knew that the busy man leaving to states, for his business deals and stuffs. He will be back next week but just for few days before leaving again. Chanyeol is really busy, even he doesn’t get time to text or call Kyungsoo. Sehun was the one who told him about the schedule through Baekhyun. Strangely, the Doctor can cope with the younger clingy attitude.

 

“Soo?” Kyungsoo wakes up for his daydreaming and found Minseok leaning at his door. “Are you okay now? It’s seems you still in dazed, even not realizing I’m here.”  
“Sorry hyung. I am fine, I guess. My headache is gone and my fever already came down, maybe the medicine takes toll.”  
“Little bird said you got company last night.” Minseok said that with playful voice and now took the chair in front of Kyungsoo. The latter rolled his eyes, “Byun Baekhyun.”  
“Yep, and by the way he sent your picture to everyone. In private conversation not in our group chat.”  
“What?” Minseok shoves his phone to Kyungsoo and the Chef eyes got bigger and bigger.  
“Byun Baek.”  
“No no, don’t get mad. Actually he just loves you like everyone Soo. That’s why he send me to checks on you now. He thought that you need someone to talk, someone who got an upper hand with dating and relationship stuffs.”  
“Hyunggg, not you too.”  
“Soo, have you text the handsome guy today?”  
The raven hair Chef fixes his glasses and shakes his head.  
“To say thank you?”  
“No, hyung. He might be busy.”  
“Yes, he is. You too. But I am sure he is waiting for your text. Did something happened last night?”  
Kyungsoo is pretty sure his face and ears are burning red. “We kissed? He–,he kissed me and I kissed him back?”  
“This is why you are dazed whole day?”  
“Hyungg.. I, I don’t know. You know I never felt like this before. And it still early….. I think?”  
Minseok smile softly at Kyungsoo flustered face. “Soo, you know me and Jongdae got it hard, before we decided to commit for relationship?”  
“But, hyung and Dae were friends before becoming boyfriends.”  
“Especially because we are friends! That’s a lot of stakes and doubts. For me, Dae is my wall Soo. I can’t afford to lose him if the relationship doesn’t work. I can lose every one too. I thought that really hard. And know what makes me sure?”  
Minseok shifts and leans with his hand on the cheek. “I get through everything with him. My bad and good times, my sad and happy memories, and he can cope with everything. Me too. Takes two to tango Soo. I think he wants to try. Now, it depends on you.”

 

Minseok’s words sinking in Kyungsoo’s mind for a while. Noticing his break time almost over, he checks his phone and the time difference in Chanyeol’s place. “Takes two to tango, Soo,” he repeats Minseok’s words and send the text message.  
“Chanyeol, thank you for taking care of me last night. I am getting better. I hope you are eating fine and rest well despite of the busy schedule. And, see you later. Have a nice trip.”  
As if the Chanyeol waiting for his text, just a second later the phone is ringing with “Park Chanyeol” on the display. Kyungsoo immediately answer the call.  
“Um, hey?”  
“Kyungsoo? Feeling better? Did you eat…lunch? Your medicine? How about your fever?” Kyungsoo flinches at the fire question from Chanyeol.  
“Um, yeah. I, I feel better today, and yes I eat my lunch in restaurant. In fact, my break time almost over.”  
“Wait, I thought Baekhyun told you to get some rest. Your fever?”  
“Yeah, it’s okay. I prefer to rest here than my apartment and Junmyeon hyung and Minseok hyung banned me from kitchen…..” Kyungsoo can’t finish his words and he can hear the other coughing over the phone. “Chanyeol?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you get sick because of me?”  
“Oh, no no. Of course not. It just too cold here, and yeah it’s late.”  
“I think you should get some rest. We can talk later.”  
“Are you thinking about giving me the virus though?” Chanyeol said that with playful tone, and Kyungsoo happy this is not a video call. So, the taller can’t see his flustered face.  
“Um…”  
“It’s okay, Soo. And Soo, I am not regretting anything about yesterday.”  
“…me too…”  
“Hm?”  
“Me too, Chanyeol.”  
“Look, Kyungsoo. I, I like you. I mean, I will never try to know you if I don’t attract to you. You are cute, I guess? Mom and Pa always speak highly of you. Kyungsoo this, Kyungsoo that, I, I, I was curious. But then after talking to you, spending time with you, I want us to work. You, you like a porcelain. Precious little one. Gosh, I am rambling, I am so sorry.”  
Chanyeol never this sweaty talking to someone.

Kyungsoo chuckles after Chanyeol falls silent.  
“If you hang with me longer, you will know I hardly coping with people. All I got, this, a small circle of people. Well, we have all the time right? Get back on time Chanyeol, let spend more time together.” Kyungsoo can feel his lips curve up and his heartbeat starting to race once again.  
“Soo…”  
“Yeol, you should sleep.”  
“…”  
“Chanyeol?”  
“No, no. Can you repeat that one earlier?”  
“Hm?”  
“Ugh never mind.”  
“Good night, Yeol.”

Kyungsoo playfully disconnect the call and chuckles. A ding from the phone. “Bad Soo. For teasing me.” Another ding comes in,  
“See you next week in flesh 😊 thank you for talking to me.”  
Kyungsoo put his phone on his table and walks out to the door. “See you later, Yeol.” He whispers. 

 

A week surely a drag for Chanyeol. Meetings and meetings, business dinners, business lunches. More deals and proposals, and luckily this time a successful one. But he feels giddy whole week as well thank to his new vitamin. The Chef. Over texts and calls, even better video calls. They made a progress, a cute one according to Chanyeol but a gross one according to Sehun.  
“Hyung, stop smiling like an idiot to your phone.”  
“…”  
“Hyuuuunnnngggg….”  
“…”  
“Hyunnnngg, Chanyeollie hyuuuuunnnggg…”  
“What is it, Oh Sehun?”  
“I…”

Chanyeol never heard the rest of it because Sehun’s phone just ringing and the younger picks it up in a flash move. He shakes his head in disbelief on his assistant antic.  
His attention get back to his phone. It’s still quite early in Kyungsoo place, and the Chef send few pictures earlier when Chanyeol still stuck with his last dinner meeting. The man went back to his aunt place and played with Byun family dog, Mong. Even though the dog is in actually Baekhyun, but Mong seems loves Kyungsoo more than the doctor. Several pictures and videos of Mong waggling his butt to them and last video make Chanyeol’s day even better. A glimpse of the Chef showing on his phone with his black rim glasses and heart shaped smile, waving his hand at the camera. And last video just came, from anonymous number with Kyungsoo’s all black clothes fashion rocking the big Mong in his lap. Obviously, the picture was natural and without Kyungsoo knowing. A little message under it: “A gift. –Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol leaning to the couch. He feels like going back to his younger days, his first love, a senior in his high school. The older girl gave him attention and love he wanted to, when his family busy with their life. He tend to date someone older, girls or guys, or someone who can provide comfort, like Kyungsoo. They just met over 2 months but Chanyeol already find his new safe haven, he can talks everything to the guy.  
He swipes him phone once again, and opens the gallery, enjoying the video one more time before screen grabbing the video right when Kyungsoo eyed-smile appears. He sets that as his new wallpaper on his phone and smile upon it.  
“Really hyung? Again?”  
“Shut it, Sehun.”  
“Head office called, the deals are processes and we are good to go as well. Save your smile to your lover. Let’s go, hyung.”

“Soo, see you soon.”

***

“Shit. Hyung, can you get hold of Kyungsoo hyung?”  
“Er, no Sehunnie. Been trying to call since we landed.”  
“…”  
“Sehun-ah?”  
“Hyung, I have bad feeling. Let’s go to Eden Garden.”  
Chanyeol followed the younger and let him drive. He had been trying to call Kyungsoo but nothing on the other line. Sehun seems restless too. They arrived at the Eden Garden just in time when Yixing and Jongdae about to close the door.

“Jongdae! What happen? We tried to call them, but no one answering.”  
“Chanyeol, we need to go to the hospital. Mama Byun collapsed.”

Chanyeol never see Sehun drive so recklessly in his life. Chanyeol also fidgets on the passenger seat. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is afraid of the fucking hospital and Baekhyun must be scared of hell. They arrived after 20 minutes’ drive and four of them running towards the operation hall. Thanks to their long legs they arrived first and scans the room. Baekhyun was standing in front of the operation room and Kyungsoo beside him, holding his hand. 

Sehun was faster and Chanyeol can see his worried eyes when he stands beside Baekhyun, holding his other hand. Chanyeol took his step and reach to touch Kyungsoo shoulder. He was stiff at first but after realizing that’s Chanyeol, he leans closer. Chanyeol hold his waist and let his hand stays there.  
The operation’s door opening just in time when Minseok arrived followed by Junmyeon and Jongin. Baekhyun tensed in Sehun’s arm and it seems like he knows the doctor.  
“Doctor Byun. The operation is successful, we managed to safe her on time. Do you know that your mother suffers from chest pain?”  
“My mom? Not that I am aware of. Her medical test last month show nothing spark danger. What’s going on Doctor? Hyung?”  
“Baek, your Mom suffer from pneumonia, and we found out this is not the first time.”  
Baekhyun starts to sobs and Kyungsoo reaches for him and hug him close.  
“Baek, listen to me, okay?” Baekhyun tries to make himself representable in front of his senior.”  
“This is not your fault, her regular test won’t show anything about pneumonia. Now, watch her more closely, okay? I’ll be the one to tend her.” The doctor pats him on the arm. “Soo, how are you?” The doctor turns to Kyungsoo. “I am fine, hyung. Thank you for this.” The doctor nods and adds, “Mrs. Byun will have to stay in ICU at least until tomorrow. I suggest everyone go home, Baek and Soo, you can see her just for a minute. You know the rules, Baekhyun. I am letting this because it’s you two. Come.” He motions them to follow him.  
Kyungsoo is stone-clad from his spot even when Baekhyun already took his step. “Soo, you can stay here.” Baekhyun pats him, understand his condition. “I, I, Baek, I’ll stay here, I am sorry.” Baekhyun hugs him and walks past the door. 

Kyungsoo feels dizzy. He feels he lose all his power, luckily Sehun stand close enough to hold him. “Shit, Soo hyung!”He and Minseok catch the guy just in time.  
Chanyeol come closer and take Sehun’s place to hold Kyungsoo. 

“I, I am okay. I–, I need to go.” Kyungsoo struggles to gets up and make his way to nearest exit.  
“Chanyeol, don’t let him alone.” Junmyeon speaks and Minseok pats him at the back. The taller nods before trailing Kyungsoo’s path.  
He finds the guy crouching at the nearest sewer in parking area. Vomiting. Chanyeol peels his jacket and come closer to caress Kyungsoo’s back. “I, I am fine, Chanyeol. Ugh…” the Chef back to vomit.  
“Ugh.”  
“Hey.” Chanyeol tugs Kyungsoo away from the sewer to better place before enrobe his jacket to the small man in front of him. Clearly, the Chef didn’t bring his jacket with him. He is shaking, maybe from the cold or fear. Maybe both.  
“I-, I was there. I…”  
“Shh, I know.”  
He still shaking quite violently plus his starting to sob. Chanyeol drag them to nearest bench, still hugging the man. 

They sit still and when the shaking is tone down a bit, Chanyeol offers to drive them home. Not before calling Sehun and locate the younger where about. The younger suggest that both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun should stay in Chanyeol’s place, to make sure they are fine after the shit storm, and fortunately the drive is closer than their apartment. Chanyeol agreed and explained to Kyungsoo while helping him up. “Soo, I’ll take you and Baekhyun home, okay? My home. At least for tonight, it’s closer and we can rest for a bit. The rest of the gang is going back to Junmyeon hyung place, surprisingly closer to my place too. We can drive together tomorrow. The other just nods and tighten his grip on Chanyeol shirt. 

Both of them walk in silent to Chanyeol’s car and saw they already there including Kyungsoo friends. Baekhyun’s looks devastated and dejected, he keeps holding to Sehun’s hand, definitely a question for another time. Sehun waved to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, motioning to get closer. They set the time for tomorrow, not without Kyungsoo emptied his stomach once again, staining Chanyeol’s clothes. They took it as the clue to going back.

Chanyeol took the driver seat while Sehun and Baekhyun at the back. The latter still sobbing but he is getting better. Kyungsoo took the shotgun seat, looking really pale and sick, thanks to the vomiting. His fear already subside but Chanyeol can sense the traumatic experience still there. The drive lasted 15 minutes and Chanyeol parked his car before helping Kyungsoo out from his car. 

Sehun makes his way to guest room with Baekhyun in his arm, while Chanyeol leads Kyungsoo to master bedroom.  
“Wait here, Soo. I have to checks on Sehun and Baekhyun first, okay?” Chanyeol makes a quick trip to the other room, makes sure they got everything they need and went back fast to Kyungsoo.  
“Soo…”  
The Chef meet Chanyeol’s eyes.  
“You have to clean yourself, first. Come on. I’ll help.” Kyungsoo obeys the taller and let him open the bathroom door. “I’ll stay here, okay? He said before handed the new clothes. The taller also works on his own clothes as soon as the bathroom door close, then he waited his turns to shower. 

The man exits the shower and Chanyeol smiles towards him.  
“Hey, come here.” Kyungsoo walks closer to the taller and the latter dries his hair with the towel.  
“I made hot chocolate, Soo. Drink, okay? I’ll be back.” The taller cups Kyungsoo’s cheek and stroke there lightly before make his way to shower. Chanyeol swear he never shower that fast in his life. Quickly brush his teeth and wears black t-shirt and grey shorts, he walks faster to his bed. Kyungsoo still sit there with hot chocolate in his hands, untouched.  
“Soo, hey.” Chanyeol kneels in front of him and take the mug before its spill. Kyungsoo’s eyes redden and seems like he is crying again. Chanyeol choose to sit beside him and let the Chef leans closer. 

“I… I want to tell you something. About me. About my past.” Chanyeol says nothing but responds with stroking Kyungsoo back and kisses his nape.  
“My parents, my older brother and I just got back from vacation. I remember that me and my brother playing at the back seat and my mom handed warm hoppang to us when the car collides with another car, in one big accident. People died on that accident, Yeol. 10 people, but I was the only survivor, my brother… he hugged me, not even a scratch, Yeol. Ma and your dad were really overprotected that time. I barerly remember a thing. My aunt decided to go back to small district to protect me and her family. I have a big wound, Chanyeol. In my heart, in my mind. I…I am too scared to drive, too scared to get close to people. I don’t want them to leave me, again. I hate it, I hate the feeling of left behind. I don’t want to, I don’t know.’

Chanyeol holds Kyungsoo closer and the sobbing is getting louder. “Just let it out. On me. I’ll listen. I’ll be here for you.”  
Kyungsoo puts his hands on Chanyeol’s neck and rest his face there. Chanyeol took the initiatives, hoisting the man onto his lap, to make him comfortable, and he leans to the bed board. “There, there,” he kisses Kyungsoo’s nape once again.

They sit like that, Kyungsoo still hugging Chanyeol’s neck while sitting on top of the taller tights, for a while, until he stops crying. Chanyeol reached his side table and handed few tissue to Kyungsoo, the latter smiles gratefully.  
“I am sorry.”  
“Soo, it’s okay. I am glad you decided to share your story with me.”  
“I, I never told anyone except for my closest friends.”  
“So, I am your closest friends too, starting from now.”

Kyungsoo place his hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. “Yes,” before kisses the man’s jaw. “Thank you, Yeol. Don’t give up on me, okay…”  
“How about sleep? You need it.”  
Kyungsoo suddenly grips Chanyeol’s t-shirt when he moves, “Can I, uhm, can you stay, I mean here, with me? I don’t, I don’t wanna be alone.”  
The latter chuckles softly, “Soo, I just want to fixes our position. My butt kinda numb,” he looks at Kyungsoo with soft gaze, “I am not going anywhere, Soo.”  
Kyungsoo dives his face once more on to Chanyeol’s neck, burning with redden cheeks. They leans to the bed and Kyungsoo scoots closer to hugs Chanyeol’s midriff.  
“I snore, Yeol.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Yeollie…”  
“Hm?”  
"..."  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you,” Kyungsoo swiftly pulls himself and quickly plans chaste kiss to Chanyeol’s lip before buried himself once more to Chanyeol’s, settling at his new safe haven. 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to snuggling and naughty hand sneaking into his blanket. He opens his eyes and sitting to see the new bundle beside him. Obviously not Chanyeol because he kinda in giant size, but this one smaller.  
“Baekki?”  
“Hm?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Hugging my love.”  
“Alright let’s get up. The hospital.”  
“No, no, no, you are not going.” Baekhyun sits down real quick with his oversize clothes and swollen eyes. “My colleagues called Ma is getting better and they moved her to general ward. I will leave with Sehun in one hour, but I can’t let you go to hospital.”  
“Baek, I’ll be fine.”  
“Yes, Doctor Baekhyun. He will be fine, I’ll go too.” Chanyeol leans to the open door. “Come, the breakfast is ready.” Baekhyun wakes up from the bed, not before hugging his cousin close and kisses his cheek. “Soo, thank you,” and greets Chanyeol on his way out.  
“Chanyeol, thank you for everything since last night. Please, take care of Kyungsoo.”  
“Yes, Baekhyun. I will.”  
Baekhyun smiles softly to Chanyeol and walks towards Sehun who just exiting his room.

“Hey, feeling better?” Chanyeol steps into the bedroom and sits at the edge of the bed.  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
“Let’s eat breakfast and gets ready to go. I’ll go with you.” Kyungsoo nods and Chanyeol leans to kiss his forehead.  
“Yeol, wait.”  
Chanyeol halts his movement when Kyungsoo grabs his t-shirt, and back to his seating position. “Hm?”

Kyungsoo looks vulnerable yet cute, drowning in Chanyeol t-shirt and short pants. He fidgets with his fingers until Chanyeol decided to slides his hand and hold the other’s.  
“Why are you doing this? I am no one to you until stupid engagement few months ago. You can just, walk away, not drowning with me, or any of this. This is a whole new world for me,” he said not intented to quote the famous song. “I never, feel in love before. I always the one who received love, and not good on returning it back. Look around me. All I know is love between family and friends, not this particular sense of love.” Kyungsoo still keep his head down, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze, and drawing small circle on the taller’s hand.  
“Because,” Chanyeol uses his free hand to tilted Kyungsoo until he meet his eyes. “…like a magnet, you, attract me. Also, we are similar. I was curious, everyone I know smitten by Doh Kyungsoo. They said you are tough, independent, strict, and uptight. But then, that’s nothing like you at all. You are lovely, family man, loyal, and cute. I am trying, and I intend to keep you at my side. I am falling, and falling hard for you.”

Kyungsoo scoots closer and plants sweet kiss to Chanyeol’ lips, gathers his courage with blushed cheeks. Chaste but enough to make Chanyeol’ heart flutters. “Thank you. Please, bear with me, okay? This is new for me. Teach me, enlighten me, guides me.” Kyungsoo said that and hugs Chanyeol.  
“Soo… I no expert of this too, but let’s walk together okay? Let’s learn together.”  
“Takes two to tango, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super late update, i am sorry :)

Kyungsoo is happy yet confuse. Chanyeol is an angel God sent after his circle of friends and family. His background story was not happy story to begin with. He is lucky that everyone around him help, taught how to live, how to learn, and how to love. But, no one can explain this love, like love exclusively between two individuals.

Chanyeol is a surprise, and Kyungsoo hates surprise. 6 months ago, when the news was broke, Kyungsoo still can’t believe he agreed to this arrangement. But, this one feels nice, like when Ma surprise him with his favorite food or when Baekhyun suddenly brough the family dog when Kyungsoo’s mood is down.

Kyungsoo still finds himself acts awkwardly around Chanyeol. Nervous that Chanyeol might be hates his antics. Afraid that Chanyeol might be bored of his coldness.

More importantly, Kyungsoo feels…………safe. Safe around Chanyeol. His smiles always brings smile to Kyungsoo’s own lips. His gaze always makes Kyungsoo blushes. His hands always makes Kyungsoo warm and settle.

Like right now, Chanyeol hold his whiskey glass on Eden bar, talking with Jongdae and Yixing, something about music producing and recording. Chanyeol is planning to invest to Jongdae and Yixing indie music community.

He wears black shirt with his neglected suit somewhere on the bar stool. He pushed his shirt to the elbows, revealing his monkey tattoo on his right arm. As if the clothes are made only for him, it fits clad to his body, the way that makes Kyungsoo’s heartbeat racing.

“Soo, you will bore a hole on Chanyeol’s body if you keep starring like that.” Junmyeon’s voice pulls him into reality.

“Oh. Ugh.” He get back to putting the cutlery, and without a fail, thanks to his nervousness, knocks down basket into the floor. Loud enough to make Chanyeol turns and walks to the kitchen.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Kyungsoo just stares into the other guy, when he works his way to collect the spoons, forks, and knifes that fall on the floor. “Oh, we have to wash them again?”

“Ugh, we?” Before Kyungsoo can responds more, Chanyeol already pulled his arm to the back, washing the dishes one more time.

“Oh, Soo. Let me do it.”

Again before Kyungsoo can responds, the taller hoist him up like a doll to the clean island near the sink. Kyungsoo can’t help but blushed again. He ducked his head, hoping the cheeks can calm a bit.

“Jongdae and Yixing will perform next week in indie free stage at Elyxion, and I told them that I talked to the famous producers from The D&E company will come as well. I hope they nailed it. It will be their unofficial audition to the record company.”

Chanyeol’s voice is deep. And Kyungsoo likes it.

“Soo?”

“Oh?”

“Are you alright? You seems out of it tonight? Are you sick?” Chanyeol puts his palm to check on Kyungsoo forehead temperature. “It seems normal,” he takes Kyungsoo hands and examine them to find any cuts or anomaly. “Your hands are fine, too.” Chanyeol goes back to Kyungsoo’s eyes, which makes the other flinch in surprise.

“I- I am fine, Chanyeol.”

“Hm?”

 

 

They are holding hands with Chanyeol now staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes, like he will found the answer he wanted.

“Now, your cheeks are burning.” The taller let go the hands to cup Kyungsoo cheeks and caresses them.”

 

“It’s you.”

 

“Hm?”

“It’s because of you, Park Chanyeol.”

“Why?” Park gets closer an inch to Kyungsoo.

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s right hand and put it on his left chest. “Can you feel it?” Kyungsoo heartbeat is racing.

“I do.” Chanyeol sneaks his right hand to Kyungsoo’s hip and hold them closer before close their lips distance. Just before it touch, he asked the question, “Be my partner.” And kiss him slowly, tenderly. Chanyeol hold Kyungsoo hip while the Chef makes his way to cups Chanyeol cheeks, to pull them, catching their breath.”

“I thought you will never ask.” He said before continue to kissing Chanyeol.

They finally managed to hold themselves together after few minutes and decided to go back to the restaurant hall, only to found out everyone already went home with small notes from Junmyeon over the cashier machine. “Soo, sorry not telling you. Love Myeon. Ps: Chanyeol, drive him home.” Chanyeol read that aloud for them, Kyungsoo just scratch his neck nervously. “They saw us.” The blush is back to his cheeks, he can feel it.

Chanyeol chuckles and extend his hand, “Let’s go home Soo.”

 

***

 

Dating is something really new for someone like Kyungsoo. Never crossed his mind before. Not only he is accepting someone new in his life, but also he is dating Park Chanyeol, the most wanted bachelor in country. They never exposed their lives although Chanyeol’s Instagram followers can break another record in this country. Kyungsoo prefers to a lowkey life and Chanyeol respect him for that, even though he always takes a lot of pictures of them together. "Enough stock for a life time", Sehun said.

Every time Chanyeol wants to upload their picture, he always asking Kyungsoo permission, and he will make sure that everyone else is there to cover their subtle flirting. Like the one on Jongins birthday. Chanyeol uploaded their picture together of him, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Jongin’s best friend Ravi. Or subtle touch of 12 sakura petals on Chanyeol picture in Japan, as 12 is Kyungsoo’s birthday date.

Sometimes Chanyeol took off early from his office and took his blue vespa to Eden Garden, and ‘kidnap’ their head chef with his all black outfit to their secret takoyaki date. After the date Chanyeol will sweetly asked to bring Kyungsoo to his home, spent the night together. Chanyeol is really gentle with him. He is patient and go through everything with Kyungsoo, especially to discover himself. Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol to let him top once, to explore his sexuality more deep, and Chanyeol obediently agree to help. At the end of the night, Kyungsoo with blushed cheeks stated that he likes when Chanyeol was the one who penetrate deep down there.

Sometimes, it is really hard to avoid reporters in public places like airports and cinemas. Like few days ago, they traveled back from Japan when the lovebirds get caught on reporter’s barricade. They got unlucky because they shared the same flight schedule with controversial celebrity couple and the paparazzi was waiting for them. Kyungsoo froze when Chanyeol pushed him back and walked faster to avoid suspicion. One reporter caught him and another one followed immediately. Kyungsoo managed to sneak out from the back and took a bus to another terminal building. Chanyeol met him there and apologies through the journey home.

But luck is growing thinly on their side.

Yixing and Jongdae successfully held their small showcase in underground indie music community and Junmyeon and Kyungsoo decided to close Eden Garden for the night. They gather their circle to support the duo on the stage. Kyungsoo came with Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Jongin while Minseok was the one who drives for Yixing and Jongdae. Chanyeol and Sehun came straight away from their office.

Hundreds of people gather in a warehouse that transformed into a bar with small stage at the center. People from indie community always gather in this place to hunt new talent and meet their friends. Of course, there were reporters and some celebrities that love to hangout in this place also came. Special day like this, attract people to come and celebrate together.

Chanyeol sent a message to Kyungsoo when he arrived, saying that the troublesome reporter also here. So they decided to maintain safe distance but still close enough to check on each other. Kyungsoo leans to the bar’s table while Chanyeol talks to some producers at the other end. They glance occasionally in the middle of the conversation.

Kyungsoo caught the reporter, the one who always pry with Chanyeol’s private life making his way to the taller, to observe him like hawk. Silently wishing the taller suddenly appears with someone special, which is a big revelation from the most wanted bachelor.

Meanwhile Chanyeol still talking to Hyeyeon, the dancer and successful DJ, and she is the one who won this place. Chanyeol helps Hyeyeon few years ago, funding this place to make a happy shelter to indie community.

“Friends, our community is blessed tonight. Our favorite duo successfully releasing their song, and now they will soothe our ears with their God-tier vocals. Everyone this is YJ Duo with their magnificent ballads, May We Bye!!!” The MC welcomed Yixing and Jongdae stage and everyone clapping and shouting here and there, voicing their excitement, including Kyungsoo.

He didn’t realise Chanyeol already standing beside him, only when the taller sneakily put his arm to pull Kyungsoo closer, the Chef gasp in surprise. “What are you doing?” he whispered to the taller, resisting his desire to look at the side.

“I hate and love this song at the same time,” Chanyeol ignoring Kyungsoo question and scoot a bit to whispered to his ear. Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s breath on his neck when the taller talk closer to him. “Relax, the reporter won’t see us.”

Kyungsoo silently pray that Chanyeol is right. They are standing at the back and several people blocking Chanyeol’s hand on his hip but the younger still standing nervously. But soon, Jongdae’s high notes and Yixing’s piano melody pulling them into tranquility once again. The Chef forgot about his naughty boyfriend and the taller caresses his back slowly, with whiskey glass on other hand.

After people erupted with clapping and encouragement shouting, the heat on Kyungsoo back is gone. Chanyeol slipped through people to avoid news. Kyungsoo heart shaped lips formed a smile. His phone vibrate and Chanyeol’s message displayed on the screen. “I’ll take you home, Soo. See you in a bit. Love, PCY.” Making the smile getting wider.

Chanyeol’s second message was the cue for Kyungsoo to go. He hugs everyone and noticed Baekhyun now getting comfortable with Sehun. Then he carefully walks to the back of the warehouse, where Chanyeol’s big car waiting. He open the door and slip to the passenger seat, when Chanyeol put his hand on Kyungsoo neck, to draw his closer. They are kissing for a while, even the gear stick and hand brake get on the way.

“Yeol…” “

“Come on, we don’t want to finish this here.”

“Hmm? I don’t mind though.” Chanyeol smirking, but only a second before Kyungsoo pinched his side.

“Ow. Okay boss. Home it is.” He kiss-chaste his lover before fasten Kyungsoo’s seat belt and his own.

 

***

 

“Shit. Shit. SHIT!”

“Yeol, it’s still early.”

“Sorry baby.” Chanyeol groans and take the call. His phone won’t stop ringing this morning. When he managed to get his phone, bunch of missed calls from Sehun and his Mom.

“Fuck!”

“Baby?” Kyungsoo sit straight after hearing Chanyeol’s swearing word. “What’s going on?”

“That reporter managed to capture us in the car. Our face all over the news now.”

_The most wanted bachelor in this country finally revealed his secret lover. Park Chanyeol, the business man slash underground producer Loey keep his love life lowkey despite of his popularity among women and men. The secret rendezvous was caught last night at the exit parking area of the famous warehouse where the indie community celebrated last night. The couple secretly left the venue using Park’s Mercedes Bens. The mysterious man wearing dark colour sweater and rimmed glasses sitting at the passenger seat. All we know for now that the man was not from celebrity side, they look---“_

Kyungsoo can’t hear the rest of the entertainment news because Chanyeol turns off the TV before throwing the remote control to their comfy sofa. The guilt creeping to Chanyeol’s chest. He hugs his lover and settles his head to Kyungsoo’s neck, still a mystery how the giant can bend to match their size.

“Hey, it’s okay….” “

I am sorry, I never thought that bastard waited at the exit.”

“It’s okay, Yeol. I guess that came as a bonus when I am engaged to the most wanted bachelor in this country.”

“Are you mocking me right now? I am sad, you lover is sad.”

“Why? I am the one who supposed to be sad or angry.”

“Are you?” “A bit. But sooner or later they will find out anyway.”

“But, not like this.”

“I said it is okay, giant.”

“But, I am still sad.” Kyungsoo nudges Chanyeol and squirms to free himself from the hug, but the taller wins the fight.

“It will goes down in no time, Soo. I promise.”

“Yeah, now let’s sleep again. Still have 2 hours before opening the restaurant.” Kyungsoo pulls his boyfriend to the bed and settles in his embrace.

“Sleep, Soo. My Soo.”

 

***

 

Chanyeol is worried. No, he is afraid. Now the news broke out last night, he is worried about his boyfriend. Kyungsoo is not used to this exposure. Chanyeol pretty sure they will find out his lover identity, and he is afraid Kyungsoo will back off from his life.

Well, Chanyeol obviously starting fall deep for Kyungsoo.

Well, who doesn’t?

The Chef is lovely and smart, also delicate and loves his family and friends. Also loved by his family and friends. Not to mention Chanyeol’s family already whipped with Kyungsoo’s presence. Chanyeol swears that his Mom called Kyungsoo more than him nowadays.

But his past still haunts him.

The reason why he choose to lived outside the city, the reason why he keep his love life shut tightly, and the reason why he become overprotected for someone he loves. Chanyeol’s past was a mess. A big mess. Partying, drinking, dating, you name it. First year after he graduated from university was a big mess. Until his first love came. She was perfect, but thanks to Chanyeol’s growing popularity as The Park industry heir, the media came after his private life. His first love decided to run away, leaving Chanyeol crumpling in his heart break. The reporter camped outside the girl’s place and took her picture without her consent. Also her phone and land never stop ringing. She decided to cut all the communications with Chanyeol and flee to another country. Since that day, Chanyeol vowed to protect his special one.

He studies the man who lies beside him. He loves wearing Chanyeol’s shirt, like right now, the black t-shirt once on Chanyeol’s body, now belongs to him. He grips the blanket seam to keep him warm, but his other hand rest on Chanyeol’s shirtless chest. His thick black hair cut short and tidy. His plump lips, his cute nose, his lovely cheeks, Chanyeol’s second favorite feature for his face.

He was a stranger once.

But now, Chanyeol can trade his whole fortune just to be with him.

Yes, Chanyeol is fall in love. And he falling deep.

Fuck morning breath, Chanyeol wants to kiss him, like steal and seal.

“Soo…” Chanyeol put his hand to Kyungsoo’s neck, playing with his thumb, caressing his lover’s jaw and touch his lips lightly.

“Hm…” Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered. Chanyeol leans closer and his grip tighten around Kyungsoo’s neck.

Just before their lips met, he said the magic words.

 

“I love you.”

 

***

 

 

“Sehun? What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo scrunched his face when the younger pops into Chanyeol’s house.

“I asked him to come, from today he will be with if I am not. For your safety.”

“What?”

“Hyung? Sorry, Kyungsoo hyung is lovely but --”

“Park Chanyeol explain.”

Chanyeol sighed in defeat. Both Kyungsoo and Sehun demand his explaination.

“Soo, come with me.” He motions Kyungsoo to follow his to the master bedroom while Kyungsoo told Sehun to eat his breakfast.

“What’s going on, Chanyeol?”

“Please sit down, Soo. Let me tell you something about me past.”

He told everything about his trauma, about his first live story, that end up hurting him and her eventually.

“It is scared me, Kyungsoo. This is the reason why I have trouble trusting people. Before you and the Eden Garden family, Sehun and my own family are closest people I know. I--”

Kyungsoo rise from his seat and plops into Chanyeol’s lap, making the taller flustered. The Chef hugs the taller’s neck and pulls him closer.

“I am sorry, you never told me before. I don’t know why you become insecure every time camera around us. Or when you asked me about the picture on your social media. Let discuss this okay?”

They settled with no Sehun 24 hours but Kyungsoo promised to Chanyeol he will always charge his phone on full power. “I’ll call you, okay? I am fine. I got everyone here.” He said when Chanyeol and Sehun drive him to Eden Garden.

“I am sorry about earlier, Soo.”

“It’s okay. It is nice actually to have someone care about me, other than everyone else. Am I that special?”

“Yes, you are. I’ll pick you up tonight.” Chanyeol said after give Kyungsoo a forehead kiss and heads to Sehun’s car.

 

***

 

They were wrong. It is about 3pm when the restaurant close before open its door at 5pm, someone barged into Eden Garden’s door. There is no security at Eden Garden for morning shift, and the person came straight to bar table.

“I am sorry, we are closed for two hours.” Kyungsoo told the person.

“It’s you, right? Park Chanyeol secret lover… Or may I say … Fiance.. Mr. Doh Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo grips on his apron unconsciously. He is alone in the restaurant while everyone else out for lunch and the security guard late for 30 minutes he said before. The reporter now sat down on high chair bar, playing with his key.

“I just want to talk Mr. Doh, nothing more.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why, it will be amazing, the article. The one who bend the marvelous Park, don’t you think?”

“I think you should leave.”

“Don’t be so rude, Mr. Doh.” The reporter makes his way, to get closer. Kyungsoo unconsciously steps back and knock a glass, rolling with shattering sound.

“Just 10 minutes, that’s all.” The reporter fidgets with his bag, trying to get something and Kyungsoo decided to dashed out from back door, which leads to kitchen and eventually back alley.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is blurry to Kyungsoo. His head is hurt, like really hurt. He tries to move but something holding him back. Then he tried to move his fingers, he can feels it. But everything went black again before he can open his eyes wider.

He can feels someone caressing his cheek and something warm layering his hand but again he drift off before he can responds.

And then he wake up in a big field, with sunflowers and blue skies. So beautiful and peaceful. Kyungsoo feels really light and even he feels like he can run. Nothing hurt on his body anymore. Then he spots a house on hill across him. Cute little house, he thought, might be something really pretty there. Kyungsoo started to walks towards the house, while enjoying the view.

Just a few steps forward, Kyungsoo swaying to his right and feels like someone shaking his shoulders. Faintly, he hears someone calling him.

“Soo… Baby… Wake up! Soo!! Don’t leave me… Soo!”

And he jerks up. Like someone shocks him. Or something. Again, he jerks up once again. The pain is coming back, but something relieving about the situation. He looks up to the house, before jerking up once again.

“Soo...”

And, the beautiful view is gone. Kyungsoo drifting off to darkness once again.

 

***

 

The black circle on Chanyeol’s face is getting darker. He forgo shaving, the 5 o’clock shade starting to show. He is still wearing the same button down for the past few days.

 

Since Kyungsoo got hit by a car.

 

Chanyeol was supposed to be headed to New York that day when the accident happened. Just before he board the plane, Minseok called him.

“It’s Kyungsoo, Chanyeol-ah. I need you to come to the Central Hospital.”

He turned back and run for his life, while Sehun with his confused mind trailing closely behind. He managed to get his phone and called someone to inform that the Boss will not make it to New York.

“Central Hospital, now.”

Sehun did not need any explanation, he told the driver to drive faster.

Kyungsoo was in operation room when he arrived. Baekhyun and his Mom already there with the rest of Eden Garden crew. Baekhyun’s Mom extend her hand to the taller, and the latter hug her close.

“W-what happen?”

Chanyeol really hope that his voice came out fine, but still shutter.

“He got hit by a car when running away for Eden. Apparently, a reporter make a visit earlier.”, Minseok hands him the phone that show the CCTV from the restaurant. Sehun took it from Chanyeol’s hand, before he managed to drop it.

“I’ll find out, hyung.” He went outside, phone someone, probably police.

“I’ll, ugh, I need to call Mom and Yoora.” Chanyeol really tried to keep calm when he talk to his family and less than 2 hours everyone gathers in Central Hospital operation ward. Baekhyun asked permission to finish his shift and let Minseok and Junmyeon take care of his mother.

“Chanyeol, he will be fine. My Soo, Our Soo, will be fine.” He said before going, and hug him briefly.

4 hours, went to 5 hours, Chanyeol make sure his Mom and Yoora leave because its late, and asking Baekhyun to drive his Mom home, she needs to rest, he said. 2 hours later, Baekhyun came back with Jongdae and Yixing after let his Mom rest at Junmyeon’s home. Minseok came after closing Eden Garden and gave off notice to the crew.

Chanyeol can’t sleep for a blink. He keeps waiting and starring at the red light above the operation door. Waiting for the light turn off and the doctor can talk to him. Baekhyun handed hot coffee for him and YIxing faithfully sat beside him.

An hour later, after 8hours of operation time, the light finally turned off and everyone rushing to the door.  

 

***

 

Chanyeol refused to leave. Almost 30 hours he camped out Kyungsoo’s room without any sign he will decided to go home. Sehun sighed whe he arrived and look at his hyung. Chanyeol like a real brother to Sehun, and know exactly why the older devastated about the situation.

“Let me tell you a story,” he said before tugging Baekhyun, to walk to the hospital garden.

“Chanyeol hyung once dated a girl. Seems pretty serious at that time. You know, Chanyeol hyung was a reckless person, but he always a good man especially to his family and lover. But the girl, she was not ready of the famous Park Family name. One day, they had this party. I was in university back then, so he invited me too. The party was epic, like you can name everyone in that room because they are public figures, celebrities, big names. Reporters were everywhere, waiting for the rumors came out. And the girl, unfortunately, uncomfortable with the situation. She demanded Chanyeol hyung to go home. Too occupied with the situation, he scrambled to leave from front door, and BAAM, the camera won’t stop shuttering. Less than an hour, their pictures were everywhere. Also, the girl private information.”

Sehun sips his hot chocolate and leans back to his chair. “And she went AWOL since then.”

“Chanyeol must be traumatize by this.” Baekhyun sighs too.

“He blamed himself, hyung. And no one can make him go home.”

They sit in silence and decided to walks back to the aisle.

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, what’s going on with MY SOO!!!”

Chanyeol can see everyone running toward Kyungsoo’s room, responding a blaring alarm from the room.

 

“Soo… Baby… Wake up! Soo!! Don’t leave me… Soo!”

Baekhyun and Sehun had to pin him down to the floor, because Park Chanyeol tried to barge into the room.

“SOO!!!!!” the taller wailing and sobbing at the floor.

 

 

***

 

 

_2 months later…_

“Hyung, it’s time to leave.” Sehun called his Chanyeol hyung from the living room, while straightening his suit. “Unless, you want to stuck in traffic.”

“Yes, yes, I am coming. For love of the God, we are not gonna late.” Chanyeol comes out from his room and fix his hair. “How do I look, Sehunnie?”

The younger just sigh and nod, “Looks normal, let’s go hyung.”

“You brat.”

“Ugh, I left my phone at my room.”

“It’s okay hyung, you don’t need it any way. Got no one to call. Also, there are reporters lining out the in front the hotel.”

Chanyeol just stared the younger and shrugged.

They arrived 20 minutes later to the hotel just 10 minutes before the event started. The wedding of Park Yoora and her fiancé, soon to be husband.

As predicted, a bunch of reporters already gearing up with their cameras and microphone. They gets busier when Chanyeol’s Mercedes pull over with Sehun on driver seat. Of course, Chanyeol frowning and walks faster to avoid the pers.

“Such an annoying view, can someone shoo them away?”

“Hyung, know that’s quite impossible right?”

“Whatever, I hate them.”

 

Chanyeol seating behind his parents’ seats, still empty because they will enter with his sister. And he sighed while looking at his left side. The vacant chair is there. Kyungsoo’s seat. And he gave faint smile.

 

The light is dimming and the aisle’s lighting turns on one by one, revealing the pretty hall way, that lead to the front. The aisle that Yoora, his sister will take to stand beside his fiancé, who waiting at the front.

“The bride will enter the room!” The MC announces.

 

Chanyeol turns around to watch the marching ceremony when sweaty hand grabbed his.

“Sorry I am late, Yeol.”

Chanyeol turns around and find smaller man panting, trying to catch his breath.

 

“You made it.” He grins.

“Yeah, and nailed it.” The other grins too.

Chanyeol sneaks his hand to the smaller man, to kiss his nape.

“Hey, keep your hands in appropriate place. It’s Yoora noona wedding not yours. Hi, Soo hyung. Thanks God you made it. Chanyeol hyung sulking all morning!- Owh!”

“Keep it down, you kids. That’s Yoora noona at the door.” Baekhyun taming Sehun by smacking his arm. “Hi, Soo. Did you get it?”

Kyungsoo grins, and took something from his pocket. “Nailed it.” He took his phone and show the Michelin certificate to his lover and friends.

Chanyeol look at him while he grinning ear to ear, and pull him closer, to switch place. And of course to hugging him from behind.

“I am proud of you.”

“Thanks, Yeol. Thank you.”

 

 

(((wedding march playing at the cue)))

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is in his hyper-self, cannot stop grinning and laughing. Chanyeol like him like that, like everyday too. Even at this rare event, Kyungsoo was ecstatic when he caught the flower from Yoora, of course after struggling with Sehun’s antics.

He beams with smile when waving the bouquet to Chanyeol, asking him to the dance floor.

 

 

“Are you that happy? Because of the flower or the Michelin Star?” Chanyeol teases him while swinging following the song.

“It’s you. Also, I am happy because I am here, right now.” Kyungsoo pulls away a bit and tilts his head to looks into Chanyeol’s eyes. The taller cannot stop himself, and ducking to give a sweet peck on his lips.

“Thank you for being here too, Soo.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes got teary when he put his hands to Chanyeol’s neck and pulls him closer.

“Yeol.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s get married. And---”

The Chef pause and leans to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I love you.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and the kudos, cheers!  
> oh my God, finally its finished!!!


End file.
